Forever
by WaNdA
Summary: Arwen and Legolas have known each other for thousands of years. What happens when Thranduil sets up a marraige for Legolas and Arwen returns from Lothlorien? Will things be the same between them ever again?~CHAPTER 4 UP!!~ Please R/R! I'll return the fa
1. 'Golas

Disclaimer: I own none of the Elves. This may not be competely accurate ( timeline-wise I mean.)  
  
" Daddy?" Arwen tugged on Elrond's deep crimson robes. He turned away from his conversation with his wife and looked down at his young daughter, barely five years old. He smiled as did his wife. " Yes, sweetheart?" " Can 'Golas come over to play?" Ever since Elrond and Thranduil had introduced their children to each other, Arwen and Legolas had become fast friends. " Pweese?" Elrond chuckled at his daughter's pleading face and glanced at his wife. Celebrian lifted Arwen onto her lap. "Arwen, darling, Legolas lives far away." Celebrian pointed towards the woods a way off from Rivendell. Arwen pouted. " But I didn't get play with him for six days!" She held up five fingers. Elrond looked at Celebrian with a grin on his usually serious face. She shook her head knowingly. Arwen was Elrond's weakspot and whenever she begged for something, he had a hard time declining her wishes. Celebrian laughed and her laughter sounded like bells tinkling in the wind. " Elrond, perhaps we could send a dinner invitation to Thranduil?" Elrond smiled and went to write the invitation out. " 'Golas is coming?" asked Arwen hopefully. Celebrain tapped her daughter's nose with her forefinger. " Yes he is, my Undomiel. Now go play with your brothers." Arwen scampered off to find them, and Celebrian stood up. Smoothing her silvery dress, she then went in search of her husband. ~*~*~  
  
Arwen found Elladan and Elrohir play swordfighting with each other. " Guess what?" Arwen said. The two turned to look at her. " 'Golas is coming over!" she said excitedly. " That's nice Arwen." said Elrohir and the two went back to their game. " Can I play?" asked Arwen. " No." said Elrohir. " Why not?" " Because you're a girl."said Elladan. " So?" Arwen crossed her arms. " 'Golas plays with me and he's a boy." Elladan and Elrohir started laughing. "What's so funny?" asked Arwen angrliy. " He doesn't act like a boy if he plays with you!" said Elrohir. " You guys are Orcs!" Arwen yelled at them and then storned off. Fuming, she ran into the Last Homely House and stomped down the hall. Her father intercepted her. " What's wrong Arwen?" Arwen crossed her arms. " Elladan and Elrohir are being Orcs." she said in a pouty/angry voice. Elrond stifled a laugh and reprimanded his daughter. " You know better than to use language like that." " Sorry Daddy. They won't let me play, though." Elrond scooped up his daughter. " Do you want to come wait by the gates for King Thranduil and Prince Legolas with me?" Arwen nodded fervantly. About an hour later, Thranduil rode through the gates with a sleeping Legolas in the saddle in front of him. A horse with an empty saddle trailed behind. Arwen jumped up and down. " Daddy! Daddy! They're here! ' Golas is here!" She ran to greet the two. Thranduil awakened Legolas who blinked and rubbed his tired blue eyes. Legolas looked around, confused of his whereabouts for a moment, and then his eyes landed on Arwen. " Arwen!" He would've leapt off the horse if his father hadn't grabbed him. Thranduil dismounted and set Legolas on the ground . Arwen and Legolas hugged happily and ran off to play. " Hold on!" Thranduil called. The two young Elves stopped in their tracks. Thranduil knelt down and opened his arms, a twinkle in his eyes. " Just where do you think you're going, young lady? I want my hug!" Arwen giggled and ran and threw her arms around Thranduil's neck in a big hug. Thranduil pretended to lose his balance at the force of her hug, and fell over backwards. The King held Arwen at an arms length once he had "regained his balance". " That's more like it! My how you've grown!" Arwen smiled widely and Thranduil tweaked her nose. " Now you and Legolas have fun." The two ran off successfully this time, and Thranduil stood up dusting off his clothing. Elrond arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms. " Where's my hug, Thranduil?" Thranduil laughed. " How've you been, Elrond, my friend?" The two shook hands heartily and began to walk towards the House. " I've been fine. How about you?" " Legolas is growing up so fast! Do you know why we had an extra horse today? He said he's a man now and that he should be able to ride his own horse." Thranduil mused. " About twenty minutes into the ride, he was nodding off in his saddle!" The two Elves chuckled and stepped inside. ~*~*~  
  
" What do you want to play 'Golas?" asked Arwen. The two were walking through one of Rivendell's many gardens. " I don't know." Legolas shrugged innocently but his eyes glimmered mischieviously. " Well we have to do something." Legolas shoved Arwen into the nearest bush and she shrieked. Legolas trotted away and made a face at her. " Bet you can't catch me!" Arwen struggled out of the bush and ran after him as fast as her little legs could carry her. When she found Legolas, he was cornered by Elladan and Elrohir. The dark-haired twelve year olds looked huge next to the little blonde-haired fiver year old Legolas. " Hey little guy." said Elrohir. Legolas looked at him suspiciously. He still remembered the last time he'd had a run-in with them. The two older Elves had teased him mercilessly about " looking like a girl and acting like one, too" because " any boy Elf who played with a girl must be one". The incident had ended up making him cry which had only resulted in more teasing. Arwen stepped in front of Legolas and folded her arms. " Go away Elrohir." she said. " Or what? You and your little girly friend are going to cry?" " You are both immature Orcs." " C'mon Elrohir," said Elladan," We have to practice for battle." As the two walked away, Elladan laughed to himself. His little sister had spunk. Legolas and Arwen played for a little while longer until Celebrian came to get them for dinner. " Hello my Undomiel." She smiled at Arwen. " And how could I forget our big strong Elf? Hello Legolas." Legolas grinned. Celebrian sat down on one of the marble garden benches and Legolas and Arwen sat on either side of her. She hugged them both tightly. Looking at the little blonde Elf by her side, she smiled. Legolas had never known his real mother and Celebrian had substituted as one for him. She loved him like a son. " Mommy?" Celebrian turned to Arwen. " Yes, Undomiel?" " Elladan and Elrohir were picking on us again." " Don't mind them, dear, they love you." " They were calling 'Golas a girl." " Were they, now?" Celebrian looked at Legolas who nodded miserably. " Don't worry sweetie, you'll show them someday. Now, it's time for dinner." Celebrian took a small hand in each of hers and the three Elves walked towards the Last Homely House, the setting sun painting the sky all shades if pinks and orange. 


	2. Tears

~ Thanks to all who reviewed this! I really appreciate it! As you already know, I own nothing but the plot! PLEASE review! I'll return the favor!~  
  
Chapter 2: Tears  
  
That night after dinner Elrond, Celebrian, and Thranduil sat before the fire while the children played around the expansive house. They joked and chatted before Elrond's face grew serious. "Thranduil, how is Mirkwood fairing? Any better?" he asked. Thranduil sighed, his eyes sad. " Sadly, no. In fact, my kingdom grows darker everyday. We now have to-" The doors slammed open and Arwen topped in laughing so hard her face was the color of ripe cherries and she was squirming under Legolas's tickling fingers. She made a break for her mother, Legolas tearing after her. Celebrian picked Arwen up. Arwen was still giggling uncontrollably, her face now pink and flushed. She began to catch her breath. " 'Golas is tickling me!" she squealed. Celebrian smiled. " I can see." She looked at Legolas who was crouching beisde her chair waiting for his chance to spring upon Arwen again. Celebrian reached down and tickled his stomach until he was in a state similar to Arwen's. Arwen leapt off of her mother's lap and tackled Leoglas taking over the job of tickling him. Legolas poked her in the stomach and she jumped, letting out a shriek. He leapt up and ran with Arwen on his heels. The hree adults were chuckling. " Ah, those two!" Thranduil mused. " What will become of them?" " Maybe your mother can tell us,dear." Elrond joked at Celebrian. " Even if she could, she probably wouldn't!" she rplied laughing. "Thranduil, would you like rooms set up for you and your son?" asked Elrond, glancing at the darkening sky. " That would be wonderful!" Two Elves came in and Elrond bade them to do so. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Arwen and Legolas chased each other around until they fell, exhausted, in a heap on the floor of a hallway lit by a single torch. After a few moments silence, Arwen looked over at Legolas. "Let's be best friends forever, okay 'Golas?" Legolas turned to face her and grinned. "Okay...if you can catch me!" The Elven children were up and playing again. Legolas turned and ran backwards watching Arwen chasing after him. A moment later he stumbled over his own two feet and crashed into something. That something spoke. " Hey! Watch where you're going, shorty!" Legolas turned. " Sorry." he mumbled very much embarassed. A candle was lit and Elladan's face was revealed. " It's okay, but you have to be quiet. I'm playing Hide and Seek and I have to find Elrohir. Do you want to play, too?" he asked. Legolas nodded eagerly. This was his chance to be one of the guys! He trotted after Elladan. All thoughts of Arwen and their game disappeared as soon as Elladan snuffed out the candle.  
  
A minute later Arwen arrived in that same dark hallway that Elladan and Legolas had occupied. She couldn't see Legolas anywhere! How was she supposed to chase him if she couldn't see him? " 'Golas!" she called. After waiting a few seconds she called again. " 'Golas Greenleaf where are you?" She stamped her foot impatiently. There was a noise at the end of the hallway. "Maybe that's him?" she thought and hurried off to investigate. Arriving at the end she heard the noise again, this time to her left. She turned and saw a cupboard. Arwen pened it and Elrohir came tumbling out. Elladan and Legolas ame skidding around the corner. Legolas tapped Elrohir on the shoulder. " You're It!" he pronounced proudly and then turned to Arwen. "Thanks! Me and Elladan were looking all over for him!" Arwen just stared. " Aren't you playing Chase with me anymore?" she asked Legolas worriedly. " Do you want to play Hide and Seek with us instead?" Legolas offered. "No!" said Elrohir. " She can't! She's a girl!" "Oh, come on!" said Legolas. "If you want to keep playing, Tiny, then be quiet!" Legolas fell silent and suddenly found the floor very interesting. He didn't like where this was going. Elladan glared at his twin brother. " That was low!" he hissed. " Why won't you play with me 'Golas?" asked Arwen sadly. "I'm a man now. I can't play with girls." he responded equally sadly. Arwen glared daggers at the boys. " You guys stole my best friend! You're dirty Orcs, you know that?" she screamed at her brothers. She then turned on her heel and looked over her shoulder. " You're not my friend anymore! I hate you Legolas Greenleaf!" she yelled and then stormed off. Legolas looked crestfallen and Elladan glared at Elrohir. " Why couldn't you just let her play?" he asked angrily. " Hey you're the one who brought him to play!" Elrohir jabbed a finger at Legolas and Elladan walked off angrily. Elrohir patted Legolas on the shoulder. " Well, it's just you and me now!" Legolas shrugged his hand away and ran. Playing with the twins wasn't worth losing his best friend! And she'd even used his real first name! "She must be really mad!" he thought. " Why was I sucj an Orc?" he wondered miserably, his eyes filling with tears. He wanted to go find Arwen but knew that she wouldn't want to talk to him. Legolas didn't even know where he was in the huge house. He slumped to the ground of a well lit passage and began to sob his little heart out.  
  
~ ;:sniff sniff:: isn't that sad? Don't worry. Things will get better! Please review!~ 


	3. Mended Hearts

Disclaimer: Whew! Sorry it took me so long to update! And many thanks to my few kind reviewers! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Chapter 3: Mended Hearts  
  
Celebrian, Elrond, and Thranduil talked late into the night. It was just about four hours after sunset that Thranduil and the other two adults noticed that they hadn't seen or heard from their children for hours. "I wonder where those children of ours are?" Thranduil pondered. " I'm sure they're fine, Thranduil." Elrond assured his friend. "Oh, no doubt, but I would like to retire for the night and that isn't possible without my son." he replied. "I'll go and look for them, dear." said Celebrian standing up. "You two can put the fire out and make the nightly rounds." Celebrian left the two males before they could respond. She walked, thinking about where the children might be, when she came across Elladan and Elrohir. "Hello boys." she greeted them. "Oh, hello mother." replied Elladan. Elrohir smiled a greeting. "Have either of you seen Legolas and Arwen?" Celebrian inquired of her sons. Elladan said yes and Elrohir, no. Celebrian looked expectantly at her sons. "Yes, we saw them." started Elladan, "We were playing Hide and Seek and we- " "He." interjected Elrohir. "I," continued Elladan shooting his brother a look," asked Legolas if he wanted to play. He did, and then Arwen wanted to play, too, but Elrohir wouldn't let her because she's a girl. She got mad at us and Legolas, and ran off. Legolas di the same." Celebrian looked scoldingly at the twins. " You two know that boys are no better than girls! Girls can do anything just as well as you! I thought I'd raised you better. Now go to bed. I'll be up in a while." She left the two guilty-faced young Elves behind her. Celebrian didn't have to think for long about where her daughter would be. She knew where Arwen went whenever she was upset. Celebrian made her way down a dinly lit hallway and heard tiny heart- wrenching sobs. Her brows knitted in concern and she quickly made her way towards the source of the cries. Soon she came to where she thought the noise was loudest, but looking all about, she saw nothing. Until she looked down. There huddled in a ball on the floor against the wall, was Legolas. His fair face was blotchy from crying and his sobs seemed to come from a hopeless soul. Celebrian knelt down, concern written all across her face. She wrapped her arms around him and it was only then that he noticed her presence. Legolas sat in a ball on Celebrian's lap and buried his face into her dress, holding tightly to her in a desperate need for comfort. "I...want..my...mother." the poor little Elf sobbed. "Oh, Legolas..."Celebrian murmmered, her bright eyes growing dark and sad. She stroked his blonde head as the sobs wracked his body. Legolas's mother had died when he was a baby. He hadn't been old enough to remember , and yet he was calling for her. Legolas's sobs had slowed and Celebrian hugged him tightly, then lifted his head so she could see his face. The little Elf looked woefully into her eyes. "Now," Celebrian said softly, " Tell me what's wrong." When Legolas spoke his voice was wavery, but the tears had ceased although his eyes were still a bit red. "I just wanted to play with the twins. I thought maybe then I'd fit in. When they said Arwen couldn't play she got mad at me, too, and ran away. She- she said she hated me!" Tears welled up in Legolas's eyes as he remembered Arwen's rage. Celebrian smiled knowingly and hugged the child in her lap. "Arwen doesn't hate you, dear. She's just sad that you stopped playing with her." "But I wanted to play with her too!" Legolas exclaimed. Celebrian stood him up in front of her and brushed off his tunic before standing up herself. "What do you say we go and talk to her?" she asked, taking Legolas's hand. "I don't think she'd want to." Legolas hung his head. "Nonsense. You two have been inseperable since you were born." Celebrian led Legolas down the dimly lit hallway and out into the crisp night air. She led him to a bench and told him to sit and wait for a moment until she returned. "After all," Celebrian thought to herself, " A young girl's secret place should be kept just that. With the exception of her mother of course!" Celebrian smiled as she made her way to a monsterous weeeping willow. From within its drooping branches she could here crying and angry words. Her nimble hand parted the branches and Celebrian made her way to her daughter. Arwen was sitting against the vast trunk, knees drawn up and her chin upon them. Tears streamed down her face and she was muttering to herself. Celebrian reached her daughter and sat down next to her, wrapping an arm arond her shoulders. Arwen just shrugged it away and stood up. "Why did he stop playing with me? He wants to be friends with the twins instead of me? Fine!" Celebrian remained silent but enveloped her daughter in a hug, not letting her slip away this time. Eventually, Arwen's five- year old frame relaxed and Celebrian felt silent tears soaking through her silver dress. She stroked Arwen's hair. " Shhh, Undomiel. It's alright. Come outside for a moment." She led the distressed Arwen out from beneath the drooping willow branches and over to Legolas. Legolas looked down at his feet and swirled the grass around with his toe sheepishly. "Hi Arwen." he mummbled. Arwen looked at her mother ( who nodded ) before responding. " Hello Legolas." Legolas looked up, his eyes sad. " I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to be mean! I'm just tired of being teased." he sighed. Arwen's face relaxed and grew more understanding. " So you still want to play with em?" "Of course!" Legolas responded heartily. " you're my best friend!" Arwen smiled. " You're my best friend, too....'Golas." Legolas grinned. " Race you back to the house!" He ran off with Arwen on his heels. Celebrian smiled to herself and followed them back up to the house wondering how she'd ever manage to get them into bed.  
  
~Thanks so much for reviewing! Errr..I mean reading! You'll get the other thanks when you review!~ ~*~WaNdA~*~ 


	4. Visions of Imladris

Disclaimer: I do not by any means own and of Tolkien's characters. Those do include Celebrian, Arwen, Legolas, Elrond, Thranduil, and any others that are mentioned.  
  
Author's Note: I've mentioned before that I'm not directly following events in the books or ages..though I'm trying not to be too far off with the ages. I'm just reinforcing this because I've recieved a review telling me that I'm incredibly off and that none of this could've ever happened. Hence the reason it is called a "fan fiction". :) And now, sorry for the delay in bringing you this next chapter, I couldn't figure out where to start it off. Without further delay from my ramblings, here is chapter 4! Yay!  
  
Chapter 4: Visons of Imladris  
  
Arwen stretched groggily and sat up in her bed. Sunlight streamed though the window making the morning dew sparkle like gems. Today was the day of her 600th birthday. She grinned and hopped out of bed.  
  
"Arwen! Come down for breakfast, we're starving and Father says we can't eat without you!" yelled Elladan behind the carved wooden door.  
  
"I'm coming!" she replied, pulling a flowing blue gown over her head.  
  
Arwen heard her brother's footsteps fade away.  
  
The twins had growns out of tormenting their younger sister and had now become merely over protective of her. They refused to leave her alone with Legolas whenever he and his father came to visit.  
  
A slight smile graced Arwen's face as the thought of her best friend came to mind. He would be in Imladris today to celebrate her birthday with her.  
  
Quickly running a brush through her thick brown hair, Arwen descended to the main floor of the Last Homely House. She came to the Feasting Hall and walked inside.  
  
"Good morning Mother, Father." She bent and hugged and kissed her parents.  
  
"Good morning Undomiel." Celebrian smiled  
  
Elrond hugged his daughter tightly. "She's growing up so quickly!" he thought.  
  
The family ate and talked for a while until it was almost noon.  
  
"Legolas and Thranduil should be here soon if you'd like to go and wait for them, Arwen." said Celebrian.  
  
"And I'll accompany you." Elrond stood and he and his daughter walked side by side out the door, to await thei visitors.  
  
* * *  
  
"Legolas! Hurry up! We must leave soon!" Legolas heard his father bellow.  
  
"Half a moment!" he replied.  
  
The young Elf had grown into a handsom one. HIs slick blonde hair was pulled back in its usual fashion and his bright blue eyes held an excited sparkle. Today was Arwen's birthday and he had the perfect gift for her.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
Sighing and rolling his eyes, Legolas ran down to where his father where two horses were waiting. He took the reigns if his pure white stallion, Brehtil. Stroking Brethil's muzzle briefly in greeting, Legolas sprang onto his back and Thranduil followed suit.  
  
The two were off. Legolas sank into his own thoughts, his heart beating to the rythm of his mount's pounding hooves.  
  
It'd been two months since he'd last seen Rivendell; two months since he'd seen his best friend. Legolas found his mind wandering to Arwen and felt his stomache flutter. He'd become accustomed to this feeling and had given up trying to analyze it since early in his childhood.  
  
"Legolas? Son?"  
  
Legolas snapped out of his reverie and turned to his father.  
  
"Y- yes?" he answered, clearing his mind of all visions of Imladris.  
  
Thranduil smiled and studied his son for a moment. "Are you alright? Your mind seems to be elsewhere."  
  
"I'm fine. I was just...thinking, that's all." Legolas smiled reassuringly at his father.  
  
"Thinking is a healthy task. What were you pondering?"  
  
Thranduil had felt something distant in his son's reply.  
  
"Oh. N-nothing." Legolas replied. He felt a burst of heat in his cheeks.  
  
Thranduil cocked an eyebrow. " Really? You're flushed, are you feeling well?"  
  
"I'm fine, Father. Shall we have a change of pace?" Legolas spurred his horse into a gallop, escaping the subject of his confusing thoughts for a while.  
  
Thranduil watched his son for a moment and then followed after him.  
  
* * *  
  
A little while later, Arwen heard the sound of approaching hoof- beats. Excitement surged throughout her and she felt tingly all over. She didn't quite understand the tingling feeling, but she pushed the thought aside for the time being.  
  
A moment later two horses appeared; one white, the other a deep chocolate brown. Arwen immediately recognized the white one to be Legolas's steed, Brethil.  
  
Elrond snuck a sidelong glance at his daughter and smiled in spite of himself. She was watching the approaching horses intently and he could see her attempting to hide a smile of her own.  
  
"Excited?" he asked.  
  
Arwen merely nodded.  
  
Very soon the two horses were upon them.  
  
"Legolas!' Arwen called with a grin.  
  
Legolas hopped off his horse quickly and walked over to her. " Arwen!" he grinned and stumbled .  
  
Arwen laughed and he smiled sheepishly in return, that strange feeling making itself present once again. Arwen threw her arms around Legolas in a quick hug.  
  
Elrond and Thranduil greeted one another and their children and then made their way up to the front doors of The Last Homely House. Arwen and Legoals followed slowly a couple of yards behind them, chatting ceaselessly.  
  
Thranduil glanced over his shoulder at the two younger Elves and shook his head wonderingly, a smile on his face. " Those to are really something."  
  
Elrond glanced at his friend. " Yes, they are."  
  
A/N: Yay! Another chapter up! I'll try and write the next one quicker...and reviews will inspire me! Hint hint! Thanks for reading!  
  
~*WaNdA*~ 


End file.
